


Tied to Fiction

by silvermoon718



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon718/pseuds/silvermoon718
Summary: Peridot decides to write a CPH fanfic, but when she has to go outside to help Garnet, she leaves her tablet open. Amethyst sees that it’s open and reads it.This takes place sometime after Back to the Kindergarten and before Heart of the Crystal Gems. Probably around Letters to Lars.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Percy/Pierre (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tied to Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue and fix something I started in January 2018 that I didn’t get far on. This is actually the first time I’ve done a one-shot, as I usually can’t keep anything self contained. Since this is Amethyst reading something else, those parts are formatted a little strangely. It’s also my first time writing mlm.

Peridot sat down on the couch with her tablet. She smiled as she pulled up her reading and writing app. She'd recently gotten into the mood to write fan fiction for Camp Pining Hearts. 

“But, what shall I make it about?” She asked herself aloud. 

“I know! I can write a shipping fanfic about Percy and Pierre! Nehehehe,” Peridot snickered as she thought about her OTP. She started to think about a situation to put the two characters in that would result with the two falling in love, but she'd have to get rid of Paulette if she were to do so. Then Peridot randomly started to type up an idea that came off the top of her head without even thinking. She started to type of the first part from Percy's point of view. This was going to be where she got rid of Paulette, who was previously in a relationship with him. Heck, Paulette didn’t even serve a place the camp hierarchy anyways.

“Bye!” Peridot exclaimed coolly under her breath. She continued to go on in his point of view with very detailed wording as if she were in his place. After a while she suddenly stopped typing. 

“Oh my stars! What am I doing?” She said, almost breaking at the realization of what she’d written. Peridot let out a short sigh.  “I guess I should just keep going even if it does remind me of... that.” Peridot continued to write.

A few hours later, Peridot had started to finalize her rough draft. But, something had stopped her from doing so.

“Peridot!” A voice called to her from outside the temple.

"Whaaaattt?!" She yelled.

"Peridot, stop talking to yourself and get out here. I need your help!" Garnet yelled. She seemed to be struggling with something, probably a corrupted gem.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she shouted back at Garnet. Peridot grumbled as she went outside, angry that she was interrupted from her writing.

After Peridot left the house, the temple door glowed lavender as Amethyst stepped into the room.

"What a nice nap!" she exclaimed as she stretched out her arms. She then noticed that Peridot's tablet was sitting alone on the couch and it was still on. Amethyst smiled mischievously as she walked over to pick up the black rectangle. 

“Looks like she forgot to close it. This should be fun!” Amethyst picked it up, ready to click on camera to overload her tablet with a bunch of badly taken photos. But, that changed when she saw what the tablet was open on. 

"What's this?" Amethyst asked herself with intense curiosity. She looked down at the screen.  “So, Peri has been writing some stuff.” She grinned evilly, deciding if she should respect Peridot’s privacy or not. Unfortunately, her curiosity took over.

“Oh, I’m definitely reading this!” Amethyst immediately started to read from where the screen was left open on.

_ "I watched as Paulette ran from the camp. Her auburn hair blew behind her, shining in the light of the setting sun as she disappeared without a single look back at me. Did she actually just leave me without saying a single goodbye? Maybe this is just a bad dream I'll wake up from in the morning. But, it's not a dream. This is all too real and the shock of realizing that this had actually happened hit me like a giant bolt of lightning riveting with immense power. She had actually left me. I'd been with this girl for a very long time, I cared about her, I did just about everything I could do to keep her happy, I loved her. Didn't she love me too? I thought she did. Why would she just leave me like that then?! I felt something wet roll down the side of my face. Is it raining? No. I'm crying. I've never known what it's like to lose someone I cared so much about until now. I fell down onto my knees and cried into the open space around me. I eventually managed to pull myself up and slowly walk morosely back to my cabin." _

"Awe, poor guy. Although, I'm actually surprised that Peridot didn't dump more crap onto Paulette considering how much she dislikes her,” Amethyst wondered aloud before she continued to read. After reading for a while, it changed to third person point of view.

_ "Pierre walked towards the canoe landing to meet up with his cabin mates for their canoe trip. He had just finished voraciously eating a bunch of seconds in the dining hall, so he was a bit late. The lake was beautiful today. Sunlight glimmered on the surface with every ripple like sparklers at night. He saw his friends and ran over to them. ‘Pierre, I see you’re late. I’m guessing you’ve been pigging out in the dining hall again,’ Piper snickered a little bit. Instead of responding to her, Pierre started to look a bit worried. ‘Where’s Percy? He loves canoeing.’ Pierre was worried about him. ‘I don’t know. I asked him earlier if he wanted to re-enact the Heroes of Olympus series with me because we always have fun doing that, but he didn’t seem in the mood,’ she told him.” _

“Did Peridot start a new series recently or something?” Amethyst pondered. “Well, good for her.” She continued to read.

_ “Peter spoke up, ‘He was still in the cabin when I left. I tried to get him up, but he seemed so upset about Paulette leaving, that I didn’t want to bother him. Even if it would be better to take a break and go canoeing with us. He hasn’t even tried to start a food fight lately. He loved doing that.’ Pierre especially missed the crazy food fights they had together, but whenever Percy did that, Paulette would get mad at him and he’d stop doing it for a while. He’s better off without her, but he needs to see that for himself. Paulette was a cloddy bitch for leaving someone like him.” _

“I was wondering how long it would take her to say something like that about Paulette.”

_“Pierre stood tall. ‘Okay, I’m going to go get Percy. He’s getting up whether he likes it or not. You guys can start canoeing without us. This could take awhile. If Peony is wondering where we are, just tell her.’ He darted off down the dusty trail back to the cabin. Once Pierre reached the cabin, he slowly opened the door to see Percy laying on the bed with his head buried in his pillow. His forest green comforter laid in a tangled mess at the end of his bed. ‘Hey, Percy. How are you doing?’ Pierre asked softly.”_

“Agh! It bit me!” Amethyst suddenly heard Peridot screech at the top of her lungs from outside the temple.

“Garnet- Garnet! It’s not letting go! Just get it while it’s distracted!” Peridot hissed in distress. Amethyst thought about going out to help them, but it sounded like they’d be done soon. She quickly skimmed down to what looked like the last paragraph to wrap it up before getting caught. There was a lot in between that and where she was that she missed.

_“Percy walked into the cabin to see that the lights were all turned off. The moonlight coming through the windows allowed the shadows of the evergreen trees outside to dance across the floor. He looked around the empty room to see a ladder. Out of curiosity, he decided to see where it led. The old ladder creaked from his weight. When he reached the top, everything opened up to the beautiful night sky of summer. Stars poured across the sky in beautiful arrays like dazzling gemstones. Percy then looked to see that Pierre was on the roof, smiling up at the beautiful sky. Something about that smile Pierre had always had on his face made Percy feel good. Percy climbed onto the roof and carefully walked over to him. ‘So, what are you doing up here?’ Percy asked. Pierre turned his head up to face him with a smile. ‘Did you come up here to join me? This is the best place in camp to see the fireworks,_ _let alone the night sky,’ he told Percy. ‘Oh right! They’re going to shoot off fireworks soon. I forgot about that.’ Percy awkwardly looked over at the docks where Peony and some of the more mature campers were unloading them from a pickup truck. ‘Now that I told you why I’m up here, I think you should do the same,’ Pierre said with a little smirk. ‘Oh! Uh- um... I came up here to see you.’ Percy felt his face heat up a little bit. He then sat down on the roof and scooted closer to Pierre. ‘I just wanted to say thank you.’ ‘For what?’ Pierre asked him. ‘Well, it’s just that you’ve always been there for me. And I don’t mean_ _ever since Paulette left me. You’ve been here for me the whole time and I’ve just been too busy drooling over Paulette to notice. You know, I’ve gone out of my way for her so many times, but all she really did was walk all over me. I just didn’t really think about it until after she left. I thought I needed her. But you... we’ve always had so much fun together and I can just be myself around you. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, so thank you.’ Percy smiled at Pierre with gratitude. Pierre blushed a little bit, but it was unnoticeable in the darkness. ‘I’m glad that you feel better now, dude.’_ ”

Amethyst paused for a bit. 

“This seems a lot like... no. It can’t be.”

“ _Maybe tomorrow I could join you and Piper in pretending this is a demigod camp, I did start reading those books recently. They’re pretty cool.’ ‘You did?! You could be Grover maybe, IDK.’ ‘I can’t be Grover. I’m gay.’ Pierre told him. He’d never told anyone that before. Something about that revelation made Percy happier. ‘Maybe you could be Nico then! Heh, that’s kinda funny because I look a lot like Will... Not that we- I’m not!’ Percy panicked. ‘You’re obviously not.’ Pierre said, making Percy feel more relaxed. ‘But, you’re definitely bi.’ Pierre winked at him mischievously, making Percy heat up. He didn’t know what to say. He had been thinking that he might be with how he’d been feeling around Pierre and for him, but for some reason he didn’t want to admit it. Percy then felt Pierre gently place his hand onto his shoulder. ‘Its okay Percy, I like you too,’ he said. Pierre knew about these kinds of things and could tell that Percy liked him. He just hoped he was_ _actually right about it. ‘You do?’ Percy questioned, maybe a little too excitedly. Suddenly, a loud whistle cut through the air and crackled in a great burst of golden light. ‘Looks like they started to set off the fireworks,’ Pierre stated as they both turned to watch the spectacle of shimmering sparks in dark sky. It was beautiful, all the mixtures of colors and patterns coming together to create something amazing. Percy looked over at Pierre, whose dark eyes sparkled in the light of the fireworks. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he wanted to say. ‘Uhm... Pierre?’ He asked. Pierre turned to look into Percy’s green eyes. ‘Yeah?’ ‘Do you want to kiss me? I’m curious...’ ‘Why? You’ve kissed Paulette plenty of times.’ ‘I know but... I think this would be different.’ Pierre gave him a subtle understanding nod and leaned in. Percy closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. When they finally broke away from each other they smiled. ‘So, was that different?’ Pierre asked. ‘Yes, it was. But, that’s a good thing.’ ‘Well, that makes me happy. I didn’t want to say anything_ _before, but that was the first time I kissed anyone.’ ‘I didn’t notice,’ Percy said as they looked back up at the fireworks. It didn’t take long for Pierre to turn back towards him with an evil grin. ‘You know... I think we should do something fun together while the other campers are distracted.’ ‘Like what? A prank?’ ‘We really think on the same wavelength, don’t we? That’s one of the reasons I like you so much.’ ‘So, are you thinking about doing something like taking one of the other cabin’s underwear and hanging it all in the big tree again? That was really funny, but I’d have trouble with that. Evergreens can be pretty hard to climb, I can’t believe it’s so easy for you.’ ‘That’s why we’re going to do something else. I’ve always thought it’d be even better than the tree, but I need you to get there. I’m not nearly as adept as you are in the water.’ ‘What are you getting at?’ ‘The awful tree branch sticking out of the middle of the lake that our fishing line gets tangled in all the time? That would be the best place to put it all, and you are probably the only one in camp that can easily get there. That is, if you’re okay with it.’ ‘Of course I’m okay with that, man! The two of us are going to be unstoppable together.’ The two boys climbed off the roof to begin their plan, eagerly awaiting the reactions their victims would have in a the morning. Together, they truly were a force to be reckoned with.”_

“That seems like a fun prank. Maybe Peridot and I could pull something on Pearl for when she gets back from training Steven and Connie. Peridot could probably come up with something really smart. But, speaking of us... was she...?” Amethyst skimmed through what she’d read and affirmed what she’d thought.

“The way Peridot wrote Paulette here... that seems a lot like Lapis and how she left Peridot. Minus the romance of course. But the way she had Pierre come and help Percy out of that... that’s a lot like what _I_ did for her. And then she- no I’m probably reading into this too much. They are like her OTP, of course that happened.” Amethyst sat there just blanking out on the whole thing until she head the screen door creak open.

“Amethyst... what are you doing with my tablet?” She heard Peridot’s voice ask softly.

“Peridot, it was left open and-“

“Oh you saw all the demigod stuff? Ha, I was planning on taking that out because those weren’t even written in Camp Pining Hearts’ time! I just started reading that recently and got excited over it having characters named Piper and Percy like CPH so I wanted to make a reference and I got carried away s-“ Peridot said rather frantically as if she was avoiding something. Amethyst cut her off.

“Peridot, I saw part of what you wrote and-“

“W- what parts?”

“Mostly just where you had the screen opened on and end. The whole thing with Paulette leaving and Percy and Pierre up on the roof.”

“Oh.”

“Peri, about the part where Percy is thanking Pierre... is that how you feel about all the time I’ve been spending with you lately, like improv class and stuff?”

“Yes, Amethyst, it is. I didn’t realize that I was tying this into my own life until I was too far in. But, words cannot describe how grateful I am for all that you’ve been doing. I was in a really bad place, but you helped me out of it and I’m better for that.”

“I’m glad I could be there for you.”

“Thank you.” The two gems paused for a bit and Amethyst handed the tablet back to Peridot who looked down at it as she clicked off the screen as she should’ve done before leaving.

“Peridot... do you have a crush on me?”

“What?!” Peridot’s cheeks turned turquoise. “Oh! That was purely just how I was writing Piercy.”

“Ah, I figured that might be the case.”

“But, Amethyst,” Peridot started to say.

“Yeah?”

“I do love you. Heh, I don’t know if it’s romantically like how I portrayed Percy and Pierre or if it’s strong platonic love that I haven’t felt quite as much for anyone else- I don’t understand these emotions perfectly yet. But, I know that I definitely love you.” She smiled at Amethyst.

“Wow, thanks...” Amethyst said in amazement.

“Amethyst, that’s my line,” Peridot teased. Amethyst then pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

“I feel the same way Peri.”


End file.
